This invention relates to a method and compositions for the inhibition of the aggregation of thrombocytes in mammals.
It is known to administer compounds which inhibit the aggregation of thombocytes to prevent or reduce the likelihood of the occurrence of thrombo-embolism in various primary diseases. Acetylsalicyclic acid (ASA) is used for this purpose, especially in micro-encapsulated form. However, there are disadvantages in using this compound. For example, a very high dose can be required (in the case of thrombophlebitis, for example, 3 g. per day are recommended), and high doses of ASA frequently not well tolerated. Furthermore, this compound has a significant influence on haemostasis only as a result of an action on the thrombocyte function.
2-(4,5-BIS-P-CHLOROPHENYL-OXAZOL-2-YL-MERCAPTO)-PROPIONIC ACID (I) and it physiologically acceptable salts, are known to have useful antiphlogistic activities. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,840.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel method and compositions for the inhibition of thrombocyte aggregation in mammals, especially humans, e.g., for prophylaxis and therapy in cases involving risk of arterial or venous thrombosis. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.